brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SunsetKitten/Reclipse, Part 3
Reclipse is a story about some very impetuous Pokemon Trainers and the bad, bad decisions they make. It updates on a not-very-regular basis, which can be translated to 'Whenever Sunset feels like writing'. Fun Fact of the day: I'm gonna make a cool nav-bar when I get time! Kinda like the Roria Nav but mixed with the Walkthrough nav! It'll be great! Reclipse is, unfortunately, a story that follows the same basic format as some very popular other blog stories. It will definitely offend about 90% of the Wikia population. Please don't kill me. Part One can be found right here: http://brickbronze.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SunsetKitten/Reclipse,_Part_1 Part Two can be found right here: http://brickbronze.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SunsetKitten/Reclipse,_Part_2 I probably messed up the link but whatever. Let's get this party started! ~~RECLIPSE~~ Episode III Gyradoes: WHy exactly are we running iFauxy: THERE'S A MISSINGNO AND IT WILL KILL US! SOMEONE SAVE USSSS Youtubegirl: I'll probably kill it with my Empoleon. Have I mentioned that Piplup is the best starter? Sunset: Yeas, about 179 times since the last episode ended Angelic: Stahp breaking that dang 4th wall! And it's been 183, 184 including this one. I've been counting. Sunset: Same difference Littionary: how are we having a conversation while we are running? also Queen ur Mewtwo stories are wonderful~ Queen: Thankyou! Jwle: Oh, dear Arceus -_- D0ge: Sunset how come you get to say 2 things while everyone else has only said one? CyanVin: IDK But I Think It May Be Since She's Author iFauxy: Now we have to deal with more characters? Sheesh, Sunset will probably forget to mention someone in the next story, and it'll probably be me :( Jwle: I know how to make that less of a problem... Angelic: JWLE, PUT THAT LARGE, THREATENING BLOWTORCH AWAY Sunset: Hey, that's mine! >:< Angelic: Not anymore >:D Littionary: how are you holding that without stopping running from the missing no? Queen: Because we aren't running anymore, we're being supported by my love Mewtwo's psychic powers D0ge: Sry to burst your bubble, but Mewtwo is dead Queen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CyanVin: I Think it Gone When Missingno Appeared ~~Queen dies of shock and heartbreak~~ Angelic: Guess you won't have to use that blowtorch anymore, huh, Jwle? Thank goodness. Jwle: Says who? Littionary: Says my Snorlax D0ge: You don't even HAVE a Snorlax, plus I don't want anyone to die Sunset: I dunno, I'm kinda on Jwle's side iFauxy: I am on silent mode Youtubegirl: So am I ;-; iFauxy: By the way, LANDO ADD TOILETS Lando: Uh, what do you mean? Youtubegirl: IN THE APARTMENTS Lando: okay... iFauxy: Hey Youtubegirl, we rlly have a lot in common Youtubegirl: Yeah, we both are leaders of teams and want Lando to add Toilets iFauxy: Let's merge teams Youtubegirl: YEAHH Sunset: Okay you two, that's enough talking Littionary: we are still running, wow CyanVin: Also Queen is Gone LoL Angelic: I think we can stop running now, peeps -.- Have a cookie D0ge: But why Gyradoes: Let's go to Port Decca and see the cool new islands Youtubegirl: Those islands aren't 'new' -_- They came out like years ago iFauxy: Who cares, maybe we can go to Lost Islands and sneak past the cones Sunset: Sounds good! Queen: Why did I die Jwle: IT'S BLOWTORCH TIME Queen: nuuuu vanishes Gyradoes: I guess we have a ghost haunting us now? D0ge: Wow, that will be fun Angelic: I still think we can stop running, let's fly to Port Decca now Littionary: WAIT! i cant fly ;-; Sunset: Here, take my brother's gym badge and his Charizard, now you can Littionary: i don't want that, it looks ugly. Sunset: Your loss :P Jwle: Let's go already, we're wasting time Youtubegirl: But we have all the time in the world iFauxy: No, we have about fifteen minutes, then the server resets so we can get new Lotto prizez Cyan: 4th Wall, Wow Gyradoes: Dimension Angelic: No, it's wall :/ Gyradoes: No, as in there will be a new dimension appearing soon ~~''Suddenly, a portal appears beneath the gang's feet!~~ Jwle: Could you possibly have mentioned that EARLIER?! Gyradoes: nah ''~~The gang is sucked into the portal!~~ Rating on Reclipse, Ep. 3? Love Like Don't care Dislike Hate If you were featured, did you like the part your character played? I was not featured My character was overshadowed by another character My character was too stereotypical Someone pls end my character's life I liked the role my character played Would you like more Reclipse? If so, do you want yourself to be included? Moar pls and I'd like to join the party Moar pls and I'm fine with how I am Don't make more STAHP DIS CANCEROUS CRINGE Please in the comments section, otherwise I won't know who to include. Reclipse updates when Sunset feels like it! Category:Blog posts